Conventionally, a golf glove having an attachment member for tightening up by lapping over and attaching to back of the hand in a removable manner is generally known. In this kind of golf gloves, in general, the attachment member is attached to the back of the hand by a hook-and-loop fastener (plane fastener) in a removable manner (see Japanese Laid-open patent application No. 2007-029318, for example).